Wireless local area network (WLAN) technology has evolved rapidly over the past decade. Development of WLAN standards such as the Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, and 802.11n Standards has improved single-user peak data throughput. For example, the IEEE 802.11b Standard specifies a single-user peak throughput of 11 megabits per second (Mbps); the IEEE 802.11a and 802.11g Standards specify a single-user peak throughput of 54 Mbps; the IEEE 802.11n Standard specifies a single-user peak throughput of 600 Mbps; and the IEEE 802.11ac Standard specifies a single-user peak throughput of 6.77 gigabits per second (Gbps). Work has begun on a new standard, IEEE 802.11ax, that promises to provide even greater throughput.